Eight Ancient Imperial Concubines
The Eight Ancient Imperial Concubines are the Ancient Celestial Emperor's imperial concubines from the era of the Ancient Celestial Realm. Background After obtaining the Heavenly Dao, Su Dao backstabbed his Dao Companion Fan Shanmeng so that no one may know that he had the Heavenly Dao and escaped to his Cave World. However, she survived due to her sect's special art. She immediately informed her younger sister Fan Shanlu of Su Dao's treachery. The Seven Dao Sect had two factions: one run by Su Dao and the other run by Fan Shanmeng. Su Dao's faction contained the Four Generals while Fan Shanmeng's faction contained most of the Eight Concubines. After learning of Su Dao's actions, Fan Shanlu immediately informed the concubines and they betrayed him at the first opportunity and established a new Seven Dao Sect faction with the Outer half of the Ancient Celestial Realm as their base. They joined the Sovereign after Lian Daofei's rampage. They are overlords of the Outer Realm and boast a similar level of power and influence as the famed Five Masters headed by Sovereign, himself. Their cultivation is at least mid-stage Arcane Void, if not higher. Members First Concubine She is named Fan Shanlu and she is Fan Shanmeng's little sister; she was introduced as Red Concubine Lou Ran. She exists within the vortex inside of the Cloud Sea Star System where her avatar met Wang Lin when he went there to save Li Qian Mei. She made a vow with Wang Lin that he would help her original body recover if she sends him out of the vortex. Later, Wang Lin employed her help in evading Seven-Colored Daoist's pursuit. He also met Fan Shanmeng through her and obtained the Great Soul Sect's Soul Devil Ship. He continued with their prior agreement after he realized that Fan Shanlu was not aware of Fan Shanmeng's trickery. Second Concubine She was the concubine that initially made a deal with Sovereign to kill the weakened Ancient Celestial Emperor. She is one of the two concubines who ambushed Wang Lin inside Sovereign's Fishing the Moon in the Well. She is able to cast a spell with her harp which turns the five organs of her enemy to black liquid, causing them immense pain and death. She used that spell upon Wang Lin when the Outer Realm cultivators ambushed him which didn't kill him and only made him hate her to the bone. She was killed by Wang Lin in revenge during the final battle with the Outer Realm in Allheaven Star System. Third Concubine She is named Tang Shan. Before being forced to become Su Dao's concubine, she was the princess of the Heavenly Gate Sect. She is the woman in white who uses a male avatar as her main body is desirable as a furnace. She met the Fourth Concubine in the Ancient Order Tomb and was disdainful towards her due to her being a seductress and using her body and charm to control men; in fact, she considers her no more than a harlot. She also met Wang Lin inside Ye Mo's Ancient Order Tomb and helped him get away when he was being chased by Devil Master Nine Heavens, Dao Master Miao Yin and Esteemed Great Desolation. In return, he allowed her to leave the Tomb when he was closing it and trapping the Outer Realm cultivators inside. Her sister later assisted Wang Lin on the Immortal Astral Continent to repaybthis debt. Fourth Concubine She is named Hu Meizi and she is a seductress who uses her charm dao to control men similar to Liu Mei. She first appeared after Tuo Sen and Wang Lin fought at the Moon Devourer Clan in the Outer Realm and tried to possess a weakened Tuo Sen. She next appeared in the Ancient Order Tomb where she met the Third Concubine towards whom she holds contempt due to her being seen as a cultivation furnace by most men, even the Ancient Celestial Emperor. In the Ancient Order Tomb, she was shocked to find that Tuo Sen was just using her to get the other Outer Realm cultivators off his back long enough to heal. She was imprisoned as the tomb closed itself. Fifth Concubine She was present during the final battle at the Allheaven Star System where hundreds of thousands of Outer Realm cultivators fought against the fifty thousand surviving Inner Realm cultivators. During this battle, she was sealed inside Wang Lin's Ancient God Emperor Furnace along with the Grey-robed Old Man that ambushed Wang Lin previously. She is the concubine that possessed the body and captured the soul of Dao Master Blue Dream's wife which forced him to help the Sovereign. However, he betrayed the Sovereign in exchange for Wang Lin giving her to him in her sealed state. Although he knows that his wife is beyond saving, he cannot bear to destroy her so the concubine most likely remained sealed in his custody indefinitely. Sixth Concubine She is one of the two concubines who ambushed Wang Lin inside Sovereign's Fishing the Moon in the Well. She was also present during the final battle at the Allheaven Star System where hundreds of thousands of Outer Realm cultivators fought against the fifty thousand surviving Inner Realm cultivators. After Wang Lin killed the Second Concubine and captured the Fifth Concubine and the Grey-robed Old Man, she instantly escaped which allowed her to survive Wang Lin's Life-Death, Karma, True-False Wheel Formation. Seventh Concubine She was introduced as the Blue Concubine Lou Lan. She used her avatar, the woman in white, to try to absorb Wang Lin's divinity after Tuo Sen and Wang Lin fought at the Moon Devourer Clan in the Outer Realm. She has been in closed door cultivation for countless years, but was called upon by the Sovereign after Wang Lin destroyed the Realm-Sealing Formation and set up the Unnamed Wheel Formation in its place. Eighth Concubine She is named Zi Xia and she is the Celestial Emperor of the Lightning Celestial Realm. She is the elder sister of Purple Dream, the female leader of Summoned River Star System. She was present during the final battle at the Allheaven Star System where hundreds of thousands of Outer Realm cultivators fought against the fifty thousand surviving Inner Realm cultivators. During this battle, she was one of the few remianing Third-Step cultivators of the Inner Realm. After Wang Lin appeared and killed the Sovereign, she worked together with Qing Lin and Master Hong Shan to suppress the Sixth Concubine and the Black-robed Old Woman while he sealed the Fifth Concubine and the Grey-robed Old Man inside the Ancient God Emperor Furnace. She intendes to capture the other Concubines for her own benefit and remained loyal to the Ancient Celestial Emperor to at least that end. She was ultimately captured by Wang Lin inside the Cave World's Core. History Book Nine Wang Lin met the First Concubine's avatar within the vortex inside Cloud Sea Star System. Later, he saw the Fourth Concubine charge towards Tuo Sen after their battle outside the Moongazer Clan was abruptly ended. Soon after Tuo Sen and his battle ended, Wang Lin felt someone following him so he escaped towards the Blue Silk Clan where he had to deliver Li Qian Mei to Dao Master Blue Dream. There, Dao Master Blue Dream taught him three Dao-Spells to allow him to protect himself from the Seventh Concubine who was following him. Wang Lin battled her and figured out that she was just a illusory avatar which allowed him to kill her. Many months later, Wang Lin entered Ye Mo's Ancient Tomb where he encountered the Third Concubine. The two mutually helped each other: she helped Wang Lin escape when he was being followed by Devil Master Nine Heavens, Dao Master Miao Yin and Esteemed Great Desolation. In return, he allowed her to leave the Tomb when he was closing it and trapping the Outer Realm cultivators inside. Book Ten Wang Lin encountered the Second Concubine when her avatar ambushed him inside Sovereign's Fishing the Moon in the Well. She caused him great pain when cast a spell with her harp which turned his five organs into black liquid. However, he managed to overcome him and killed her avatar when he fired Li Guang's arrow. Wang Lin encountered the Sixth Concubine when her avatar ambushed him inside Sovereign's Fishing the Moon in the Well. She continuously attacked him and hard to kill. Even after Wang Lin fired Li Guang's arrow, she managed to avoid it and survive. However, she finally died when Wang Lin released Master Scarlet Soul who devoured her body before breaking through the Sovereign's Fishing the Moon in the Well. Book Eleven Wang Lin fought the Fifth Concubine during the final battle at the Allheaven Star System where he sealed her inside his Ancient God Emperor Furnace along with the Grey-robed Old Man that ambushed Wang Lin previously. Later, he handed her to Dao Master Blue Dream. Category:Organisations Category:Female Category:Celestial Category:Antagonistic Category:Seven Dao Sect Category:Ancient Celestial Realm Category:Outer Realm Category:Wang Lin's Cave World Category:Immortal Astral Continent Category:Arcane Void